1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to veterinary operations and an instrument for surgical stitching or suturing the stomach wall to the outside hide of an animal at the lower right ventral quadrant. This procedure connects a left displaced abomasum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the operating device for use in suturing the stomach of a ruminant animal, such as a cow, was basically comprised of a trocar or solid cylindrical member fitted inside a hollow tube or cannula. The cannula was inserted through the hide of the animal via a small incision and into the lumen of the abomasum. The difficulty with such a device is that the cannula sometimes slips through the hide of the animal and into the lumen of the abomasum or loose into the body cavity.